Jealousy
by blurrygraylines
Summary: Bruce felt a pinching sensation in his gut. It was not something he felt often, and something he shouldn't be feeling watching his sons bond. Especially since he had just come back from the dead and was watching his sons act like father and son without him. Sister story to Laughter. Rated K


**AN: This is kind of a story to go along with** ** _Laughter_** **, you could read this by itself, but I would also read** ** _Laughter_** **. Wow, this is my second story today!**

 **I don't own DC. I do own some Flash and Nightwing comics.**

Jealousy

As Bruce watched Dick and Damian happily play together, the older making the surly younger smile like no one else could. Bruce felt a slight pinching sensation in his gut. He couldn't exactly place it, but it wasn't something he felt often.

Bruce watched Dick and Damian closer, seeing the connection between his oldest and his youngest. He wasn't surprised. Dick had taken to Damian quickly after he arrived at the Manor, and had wasted no time breaking the young assassin's barriers. Damian hadn't been that trusting of Dick at first, ignoring him and making snide comments, generally rejecting him like he was trained to do with the Shadows.

But, even Damian wasn't immune to Dick's charms. Dick wasn't one to give up, especially on family, no matter how much Damian insisted they weren't related or in any way family. Dick had slowly broken down Damian's walls, without the youngest even noticing. Now the two were practically inseparable, and no matter how much Damian tried, he could not hide his obvious affection for the oldest son.

Everyone else in the family had noticed Damian's protectiveness over Dick, and vice versa. It was formed as their days as the Dynamic Duo, and that feeling never went away. Bruce still felt it for all his sons, even after all those years. The others in the Wayne clan had seen how close the former Robin and current Robin were, doing everything they could together. Damian tried to keep up his tough exterior in public, though pretty much everyone had caught the two cuddling together.

Bruce thought back to his days with all his Robins. Batman was always the least ruthless and cold-hearted when he had a Robin by his side, no matter which one, former or current. Batman and Robin were a common sight in Gotham, and even the criminals knew that Robin was a good sign. Batman was much less violent and callous with his little partner around, and most of the time went less hard on criminals than he used to before the first little raven haired boy joined his side.

The raven hair. That was something of a trademark Robin sign. There had been four little boys with the title of Robin over the years, each of them different from each other, and yet similar. Batman and Robin were always inseparable, especially Batman and the first boy. The original Dynamic Duo had earned the Dynamic Duo title, and had set the bar for all the others to come.

But, Bruce had "died". His time as Batman was over, or so it seemed. And a new Batman roamed the streets, with a new Robin. They were the new Dynamic Duo of Gotham. They did everything perfectly, exactly how Bruce envisioned it to be after he died. Almost too perfectly.

When Bruce was back, he tagged along on their patrol to see how things were going. They did everything flawlessly. They worked together seamlessly. They really were the Dynamic Duo. And Bruce had no clue what he was supposed to do.

Red Hood and Red Robin alternated on protecting Blüdhaven, while the Dynamic Duo and Batgirl patrolled Gotham regularly. Batman still worked with the Justice League, and Black Bat and Spoiler acted as reserve members, Batwoman pitched in occasionally.

There was no place for Bruce. Everything was covered, patrolled as usual. All the computer work was handled by Batgirl and Red Robin. Alfred and Nightwing covered medical treatment. They were a working unit, everything Bruce hoped his crusade would become.

Bruce's life had been taken over by Batman in the years before Robin. Bruce Wayne was but a shadow in the many that walked beside Batman. Unimportant. Forgotten. Distracting.

Then Dick Grayson had come into his life. He was an energetic little boy, and brilliant. It hadn't been long before he had discovered Bruce's secret. Contrary to Bruce's prediction, Dick hadn't been scared or apprehensive. Dick wanted to help him, and avenge the death of his parents.

And Robin was born. It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but Bruce finally caved. And sometimes he thought he had never made a better decision.

But Bruce also regretted it. This life wasn't for a child! Dick faced muggers and rapists and pedophiles daily. Drug users, alcoholics, domestic abusers, criminals, thiefs, psychopaths. Through all that, Dick stayed strong. That's what made him Robin. The strength to endure it, and the fortitude to use it to make himself a better person. Bruce loved his son. He could never feel anything less.

However, one fateful day, Bruce let his protectiveness get the best of him. Dick had gotten injured. That shocked Bruce back to reality, or so he thought. He was so caught up in the negative of getting injured that he forgot about what Dick might have felt about his decision. He never would have thought Dick would run away.

Bruce should have seen it coming. He and Dick had been disagreeing more and more. The arguments were intense. Dick was 17. Maybe Bruce should have given Dick more independence, instead of indirectly forcing him to get it for himself. Then maybe Dick would still be around like he used to be.

Dick was gone. Bruce had been on his patrol, sector seven, also known as Crime Alley. The place where he met Jason Todd. Jason became the second Robin. He was headstrong and rather proud, but he got the job done. The second Robin was born. Bruce never intended for there to be more than one Robin, to have anyone other than Dick Grayson in the role of the Dark Knight's partner. However Jason had different things to offer than Dick, but Bruce and Jason made it work. They were the new Dynamic Duo.

He should have seen it coming. Bruce should have known it wouldn't have worked out. Now he had not one, but two beloved sons out of his reach. Jason's death shocked him more than Dick's running away, probably because Jason was permanently gone. And now Bruce hadn't been there for two of the most important people in his life, and was facing the consequences.

Then Tim came into the Mission. Tim was the son of two Gothamites that Bruce knew. They were some of the higher ups in Gotham, and no one knew they had a son until their untimely murder. What else was Bruce supposed to do? Tim Drake joined Bruce's ever growing and diminishing family. And a third Robin was introduced to Gotham's streets. Tim was nothing like his predecessors. He and Bruce were the newest Dynamic Duo.

And then Jason was proved to be alive, and out for revenge. Bruce and Dick had sort-of made up by then, and managed to work together sometimes in the field. Dick helped Bruce with his situation with Jason, eager to see his brother again. But, Jason was more than a little messed up in the head after the Pits. Eventually, they had managed to get Jason back on track, but not without some heartbreak, minor maiming, and attempted murder.

Everything was fine, then. Bruce was Batman, Dick was Nightwing, Tim was Robin, Jason was Red Hood, they were a family (with as many issues as a family could possibly have) and life was normal. Well, as normal as it could be.

Then Damian al Ghul showed up claiming to be Bruce's true son and heir. Their world was thrown off balance all over again. Their family grew to accommodate a mini-assassin with stubbornness and entitlement issues.

And Bruce "died". A new child had arrived at the Manor, and then Bruce had to go and "die". Life wasn't fair that way. Dick became Batman against Bruce's wishes, and adopted Damian as the new Robin. Tim definitely wasn't happy about that, and left to go and get Bruce back.

That strained Dick and Tim's relationship, but they made up. Now Bruce was back and everyone but him were in their place. Bruce had no idea what to do with himself.

Everyone in the family was glad for his return. Dick particularly understood his need for work, to drown everything out. Dick gave up the mantle of Batman. But it wasn't the same.

Bruce was back as the head of the Waynes and the Bats. But he was still detached from his family. No one was how they were before he was lost in the timestream. They all were changed.

But how could they be the same? Their father had died in their eyes, he had left and wasn't coming back.

Bruce tried the best he could to get back to where he was. But seeing Dick and Damian play together, a mixture of father/son and brothers. Bruce knew what the feeling was. It was jealousy.

 **AN: So, how was it? It's not exactly a sequel to** ** _Laughter_** **, but I like this and** ** _Laughter_** **is my most popular story. Review please?**


End file.
